


And A Baby Makes...

by Kariki



Series: The Flash Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Axel just wants to be a godfather, HR Flirts with everyone, Hartley's still a bit of a jerk, It starts off funny then it's not, M/M, Mood Whiplash, Most people shoot him down sometimes literally, Mpreg, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariki/pseuds/Kariki
Summary: Prompt fic: Hartmon Prompt: In which the Rouges show up to help Team Flash with a meta situation and someone accidentally lets it slip that Hartley's pregnant. HR just wants to flirt (and maybe more) with Hartley but instead figures out his not very well hidden secret.





	1. "Baby's out of the bag"

**Author's Note:**

> I split this up into two parts because of the mood whiplash (and HR's POV being severely diminished in the second part because of said whiplash).
> 
> I actually debated just leaving the angsty part out but... I can never leave the angsty part out. It's a problem.

The Rogues of this world were fascinating.

It was a fairly small group, just five of them, and they were oddly closely knit. Snart was their leader of sorts, though he doubted any of the group would ever call him that. He wasn't sure who the second-in-command was but it was either Snart's beautiful sister or his pyromaniac friend. Then there were the last two, the lovely Mr. Rathaway and the disturbingly jolly Mr. Walker.

Oh, he could watch them for hours.

The drama of their chosen lifestyles, the romance of having a moral code despite it, the comradery of their group that was almost like family...

The readers were going to eat this up!

Of course, he'd have preferred it if the reasons for the Rogues being there had been a bit different. Less murder for one.

Whomever this new group was, they were muscling their way into Central City and they obviously felt there weren't enough room for two high profile criminal teams. The newcomers had started their crime spree just a week ago, striking at two separate banks at the same time.

They didn't believe in taking hostages or leaving witnesses. There had been deaths. 

Then the attacks toward the Rogues had started. One by one, the Rogue's stash of hideouts were hit. The buildings burned, their supplies pillaged, threats left, the works.

If there was one thing that could be said about this new gang, it was that they went big.

The last attack on one of their headquarters had almost gotten Lisa, Hartley, and Axel killed. That had been the last straw for Cold. He had brought his team to STAR Labs and the oddest flirtation between Captain Cold and Barry had begun. The invasions of personal space, the nicknames, Cold's amusement by it all and Barry's indignation... Classic.

No one else had seemed taken aback by it, not even Iris. It made HR like her more: Bravo to her!

Watching the working dynamic between two groups that, by all rationality, should hate each other was nothing short of inspiring. 

Cold and Barry with their odd relationship, Mick Rory's obvious crush on Caitlin and her feign obliviousness to it, and Cisco's... well, it seems Cisco was more popular than HR had ever given him credit for and, wow! was that an interesting triangle to witness. Cisco's crush on sister Snart, Lisa's playful but not serious flirtation, and Hartley stalking somewhere on the outskirts, eyes catching Cisco's then looking away, cheeks flushed and heart (HR assumed) afluttering.

He wondered if they've fucked yet or if this was just the foreplay.

Usually, on his Earth, HR never had any problem swooping in to snatch up a playmate for the night under a friend's nose - he found it usually got rid of any hesitation said friend was feeling and he got himself a nice, fun night out of it - but Hartley had put a stop to that immediately.

As soon as he had let them in on his little disguise, the Pied Piper had sent him through a window with a blast from his gloves. Apparently, the team had, once again, forgotten to warn him about the problems of being this world's Harrison Wells. 

It was remarkably unfair but HR prided himself on never giving up on a challenge.

"Do you mind if I sit?" The mostly unused breakroom was empty except for the two youngest Rogues. As remarkably different as the two were, HR had yet to see them more than a few feet from each other, which was odd, considering the two didn't seem to even like each other.

Hartley Rathaway glared over at him. HR smiled as he sat down anyway, just across from him. At the end of the table, Axel was staring intently at handheld game in his hands.

"It would seem we got off on the wrong foot," HR started, leaning forward on the table, avoiding the scattering of foodstuffs between them. Dill pickle flavored chips? This Earth was weird. "As I understand it, my counterpart on this Earth was... not a good man, to put it lightly, but I wanted to offer my assurances that I am a completely different person."

Hartley continued to glare at him, crossing his arms over the baggy sweater he wore. 

It was kind of hot.

"How about a coffee, hmm?" HR offered, ignoring the snort coming from the end of the table. "I'm buying."

"I don't drink coffee in the after noon," Hartley said shortly, tilting his head to glare at his literal partner in crime as a snort came from the end of the table. Axel was smirking but didn't look up from his game.

"A proper drink then," HR suggested, glancing at his watch. "It's a bit early but..."

Axel barked a laugh, grinning widely down at the device in his hands.

Hartley glowered over at him before turning his burning blue eyes to HR.

"I don't drink," Hartley informed him, reaching over and grabbing the open jar of peanut butter and a spoon. "I'll save you the trouble. I'm not interested, I'll never be interested, and I would appreciate it you'd fu-"

"Frick off!" Axel piped up from the end of the table, grinning over at HR now. "Language, Pipes! There are innocent ears present!"

"Axel, what did we discuss about you talking near me?" Hartley turned to Axel, ignoring HR for the moment. 

HR looked between the two arguing Rogues (well, Hartley was arguing, Axel was laughing at him and warning him about his health). He looked at the food on the table - the pickle flavored chips, the peanut butter, the plastic spoon that was covered in the spread with crumbs of chips stuck to it. 

No coffee. No alcohol.

He looked at Hartley's baggy clothes. When he moved a certain way, the sweater wasn't quite so baggy...

"Of course!" HR smacked himself on the forehead, drawing the Rogue's attention back to him. "You're pregnant!"

Hartley gawked at him, color slowly draining from his face, while Axel started laughing loudly.

"That's why you're in here instead of out there with Cold and the rest of them!" HR grinned, leaning back in his chair. "You know, I was so curious about that, not using all the members of your team. Of course you'd want to keep the one with child as safe as possible."

HR looked over at Axel.

"I'm assuming you're..."

"God, no!" Hartley broke in as Axel fell out of his chair. "I would... Axel is... No!"

"I'm going to be the God Daddy," Axel announced, panting as he peeked up over the table, wiping his eyes free of tears.

"No, you are not!" Hartley turned back to glare angrily at Axel. "Just because you keep saying it doesn't mean I'm going to -"

"Hi, Vibe!" Axel said cheerfully.

HR watched as Hartley froze as though he'd been shot with the Captain's gun. He stayed that way for a moment before turning.

Cisco stood in the doorway, face noticeably bloodless, as he stared straight at Hartley.

Huh, guess they did get past the foreplay.

"I'm sorry," Cisco finally spoke, his voice shaking just a bit, "I could have sworn I heard the word 'pregnant' in relation to Hartley..."

Axel stood up, brushing himself off as he grinned despite the growing tension in the room.

"Welp, guess the baby's out of the bag!"


	2. Seriously, Axel's not going to be the Godfather and he needs to accept this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a bit rougher because of the mood whiplash but also I was very tired while writing it.

"Hartley," Cisco ignored Axel, his eyes never straying from Hartley. "You're pregnant?"

Hartley met Cisco's gaze. He held his head up high for a moment, the picture of arrogant self-righteousness, but it only lasted for that moment. His shoulders slowly slumped and he let out a slow breath. He nodded once.

Cisco swallowed hard.

"Is... is it...?"

Hartley hesitated for a moment before he nodded again.

"And you... And I'm only hearing about this _now_?!" Cisco's voice rose, breaking over the last word. "When were you going to tell me? _Were_ you going to tell me?!"

"I... I have my... I had my reasons," Hartley said slowly, tilting his chin up again. "I was going to tell you when the time was right. After she was born..."

" _After she was born_?!" Cisco yelled, shaking his head, "Y-You were going to keep this from me until... until..."

"Because there was no reason for you to know!" Hartley snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest. "In case you forgot, we're on opposite sides, Cisco! And my side tends to end up in jail when caught by your side! Do you know what happens if you're in jail and you go into labor?"

"I... I wouldn't have let them..." Cisco shook his head, "We'd have thought of something else."

"What, the pipeline? Again?" Hartley scoffed, "How would that be any better?! And what about afterwards? They don't let you keep your baby in a jail and I doubt you'd let me keep her in the fucking Pipeline!"

HR slowly stood up from his chair and made his way over to Axel, who had pilfered Hartley's questionable tasting chips and was watching with rapt attention.

"We should go," he whispered to the younger man.

"Aw, but it's just getting good..."

"I would have taken care of her until you got out!" Cisco protested, finally leaving the doorway to approach Hartley. "I'd have found a way to get you out as soon as possible! If I could, I'd try to make it so you weren't locked up at all!"

"You don't have that power, Cisco!" Hartley shook his head, "And I'm not going to give her up to _anyone_. You're not going to take her from me!"

"I'm not trying to take her from you!" Cisco threw his hands up, "She's my daughter too, Hartley! And I didn't want to find out about her from fucking HR or Trickster Jr. over there! I wouldn't have wanted to find out months after she was born! You should have told me!"

Hartley was silent for a moment, eyes blinking back tears before he shook his head. "I'm not letting anyone take her from me. I can't..."

"No one is going to take her away, Hartley," Cisco slumped, the anger he had felt before disappearing as he felt tears in his own eyes. He reached out and put his hands on Hartley's shoulders before running them up to clasp behind his neck. Cisco leaned forward and rested his forehead on Hartley's. "I... I wouldn't do that to you, Hartley, and I'm not going to let anyone else even try. We'll... We'll work this out..."

Hartley didn't speak but he tilted his head up and kissed Cisco softly. An apology.

"Ugh, this is boring now."

Cisco pulled away from Hartley just enough to see Axel and HR standing a few yards away. HR's hand was on Axel's arm, obviously having tried to pull the young man discretely away.

"Also, since Pipes hasn't had the chance to inform you yet, I'm the baby's -"

"No, he's not," Hartley interrupted though there were no heat in the words.

"Oh, come on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They (and by 'they' I mean 'Hartley') named her Geraldine. They call her Jerrie for short because I'm a sap like that.


End file.
